


Looking for something.

by styles_94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Falling In Love, Famous Louis, Films, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mute Harry, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Singing, Social Anxiety, audition, editing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styles_94/pseuds/styles_94
Summary: Louis was at his sixth audition this week and he was sure this was it, a low budget movie with a small crew, just what he wanted.The roll was perfect too, a British boy, who wanted nothing more than to be a singer. Well, Louis could sing and he could relate to the role, he was perfect.So, when they called him in, Louis was only slightly nervous.





	1. Hello Fame!

Louis was talkative, Harry couldn’t exactly speak.  
Louis was bright and loud and cheerful, Harry was shy and reserved.  
Louis was loved, Harry was invisible.  
Louis was confident, Harry had an inferiority complex.  
Louis wanted to preform, Harry wanted to have a quiet office job.  
Louis was looking for something, so was Harry. 

Louis was at his sixth audition this week and he was sure this was it, a low budget movie with a small crew, just what he wanted.  
The roll was perfect too, a British boy, who wanted nothing more than to be a singer. Well, Louis could sing and he could relate to the role, he was perfect.  
So, when they called him in, Louis was only slightly nervous. He was last and he had been watching lots of other boys walking out, either with very disappointed or smug faces.  
He followed an assistant into a small room, white walls, white table white everything, as usual. Four people who looked slightly bored were seated at the large white table. In the middle of the table was a camera. Louis was used to this, he had auditioned so many times.  
Louis smiled brightly as he went to shake everyone’s hands, handing his portfolio to a middle-aged woman at the end of the table. She smiled at him and opened the folder.  
“What’s your name?” a man in the middle asked, of all the people there he looked the most annoyed.  
“It’s Louis Tomlinson.” He answered. His eyes darted from one person to the other, waiting for one of them to giving him a sign he could start.  
The woman holding his folder looked up, “a few commercials, college plays and 10 years of theatre experience…” she summed up, “Why do you want to play in a movie, Louis?”  
Louis looked down, fidgeting his hands, “I always wanted to be in a movie, just never really had the chance.” He smiled at the woman as he looked up.  
“Well then let’s see if we can help you with that,” a friendly looking forty-or-so woman said as she pointed to the silver star on the floor. 

Louis stood on the star and took a deep breath, letting the nerves leave his body.  
he had practiced so long on the tiny snippet of script he’d gotten and not for noting because when he delivered his lines they came out perfectly, exactly the way he wanted them to, full of emotion but not overdramatic.  
“That’s why she left, at least that’s what I’ve been told…” Louis looked down in an attempt to look hesitant. “she was never to be seen again, the detectives think she’s taken on a different name.”  
Louis swallowed and turned his gaze up, “She told me to chance my dreams before she left, so here I am. Asking you to help me chance them.” He blinked a couple of times.  
“Let me hear your voice kid, there may be something I can do for you,” the man that had been quite the intire time delivered the line of another role.  
Louis swallowed again and licked his lips, he turned his head away and nodded.  
Then he sang, an early 2000ths pop song that had been in the script.  
When he was done, he took a breath and the smile returned to his face. Three of the four people at the table clapped. That was good enough for Louis, he made a small bow and nodded to the three. 

“Thank you, Louis, that was very good.” The friendly looking woman said.  
“Thank you,” Louis was sure that if he smiled any wider he would hurt himself.  
the grumpy looking male nodded, looking through Louis’ folder, “What do you say Anne?” he looked over that he woman next to him.  
“I defiantly have a good feeling about you, you could be a good lead,” Anne smiled at him. Louis beamed. “go Wait with the other boy’s, we’ll let you know in a few minutes. Thanks for coming, Louis.”  
Louis nodded, “thank you for having me.” He turned on his heels and walked out of the door.  
He breathed leaning against a wall. The assistant who brought him to the room frowned at him and cleared his throat. Louis jumped up and smiled at her.  
She gestured for him to follow her, she pointed him to the cafitaria, where all the other boys were silently waiting. Some people were chating but the air was filled with a nervous vibe.

About 20 minutes later the woman named Anne and the grumpy man came into the cafeteria and the room fell in silence.  
“Thank you all for auditioning today, we’ve seen a lot of talent today.” Anne said. Louis nervously taped on the table. “Unfortunately there’s only one role, so we would like to invite the following men to do a second audition, if you’re not on the list, we thank you for coming.”  
Louis rubbed his palm together as the man unfolded a list.  
“The following three people can follow Tessa,” the man nodded to a girl by the door. “to a screening room,” he took a breath, so did Louis, “Joe Adams, Daniel Dayton and Louis Tomlinson.”  
Louis beamed, he jumped up from his chair and almost sprinted to Tessa, he couldn’t hide his excitement, even when he saw many disappointed faces leaving the cafeteria.  
The three boys followed Tessa into a room where another camera was set up. Some other girl handed them a sheet with text on it.  
“You have half an hour to rehears, you can decide who is who yourself,” she explained before sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room. 

The rehearsal was a little too short for louis liking. He chose the hardest part on purpose and hoped to get the lines down fast enough to show everyone that he was the most skilful of the three. But he really regretted doing that now. He had most of the lines down but some were just impossible to remember.  
He wrote them down again and again, until the director and producers came into the room and asked the boys to get ready to perform.  
They were told to deliver the line like the British boy would do it. Louis wasn’t the one to start however.  
This piece was probably only a minute long and Louis spent at least half of the minute only using body language.  
Which maybe the reason that Anne said, “I think Louis tells a story every way he can, using his whole body, that’s good.”  
They all received criticism, then the four of them had to write a name on a piece of paper. When all the votes were counted Anne stood. “Welcome to Kidd Productions, Louis,” she announced.  
“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Louis yelped and went to shake everyone’s hand again.  
Anne stood from her seat, “Follow me, Louis,” she said. After thanking the other boys. she walked to the door.  
Louis did exactly as he was told and followed the woman out of the room and into a office space. Anne walked to the back and gave Louis’ folder to a boy who was sitting behind a computer, working in some complicated looking program. He looked up at Anne and his gaze trailed to Louis, who was absolutely stunned with how beautiful this boy was.  
He couldn’t be much younger than him, curly brown hair framed his face and deep green eyes locked with his. Louis smiled at him.  
The boy blushed and turned his head to Anne.  
“Darlin’ can you put this in program? Louis here is going to be playing the lead in the new production.” Anne asked.  
The boy raised an eyebrow at her and Louis sensed something odd about the boy  
“Please, Harry?” Anne asked, “I’ll never call you Darlin’ again, I Promise.” She smiled at him,  
Louis had his eyebrows raised and when Anne saw the Laughed, “Harry is my son, he doesn’t like it when I call him names here.” She explained.  
Harry nodded turned to face his computer screen, Louis stared at him not realising he was being rude. Anne was preoccupied with another person, so he didn’t have much better to do anyways.  
Anne tapped Louis shoulder and gave him a suspicious look. Louis swallowed and tried to ignore the fact that he was just checking Anne’s son out.  
“I need to do something really quick, you can wait here, I’ll be right back,” Anne said with a smile.  
“Oh alright.” Louis nodded.  
Anne hurried away and Louis turned to look at Harry, who was staring right back at him, he blushed and ducked away a bit. Then he pointed to a chair next to his desk.  
Louis smiled at him, sitting down on the desk chair. He fumbled awkwardly with his hands and decided to make some small talk until Anne came back, he had to be at least at good term with Anne’s son if he wanted Anne to like him.  
“So, do you work here or are you an intern?” Louis asked.  
Harry looked up and besides confusion there was something else in his eyes, _fear_?  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk,” Louis smiled and turned his head away.  
The boy reached for a piece of paper and a pen, after a minute he tapped Louis on the shoulder and handed him the piece of paper.  
_I’m sorry, I can’t speak._ Louis wanted to slap himself in the face, of fucking course, he could’ve known.


	2. The Boy Doesn't Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter woop woop

The boy can’t speak, the gorgeous boy named Harry who was also the son of a producer at Kidd productions, could not speak. _Why,_ was the first question that sprung to Louis’ mind.  
Louis shot Harry an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He apologised looking down.  
On another piece of paper Harry wrote, _That’s ok._  
He blushed and smiled, looking slightly away from Louis, who in his place was feeling slightly Awkward.  
After a short silence Harry started writing again, _I’m an intern, btw. I’m still in school._  
Louis nodded understandingly, “I just finished school, I always wanted to preform so I’m chasing that dream now,” he smiled. “I’m really happy to be involved in this, I’m excited to make my film debut.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows, Louis couldn’t quite understand what he meant. So when he was silent, Harry turned to his notepad, _This is your first film?_  
“Uh, yeah, I got rejected a couple of times…” Harry looked at him with a half joking, half pitying expression on his face. Louis smile returned, “But, I’m young! Plenty of time to become famous.”  
Harry smiled to but raised his eyebrows again, as if he had another question.  
“I’m 20,” he said hoping he had answered his question.  
Seeing that the boy lowered his eyebrows, he had guessed correctly. Harry held up 8 fingers.  
Now it was Louis turn to raise his eyebrows, “You are 8?” he asked laughing.  
The boy shook his head and turned to his notepad again, _Do I look 8?_  
“Mmmh, no, are you?” Louis’ eyes sparkled with mischief.  
_18_ Harry scribbled on the paper.  
Louis and Harry laughed and the older boy noticed how easy it was to talk to Harry.  
Harry was good company and suddenly the thought of having to leave him was very painful. 

Right at that moment Anne returned, “Boy’s you should really stop wasting paper, have you done anything while I was gone, Harry?”  
The boy gave her a look and used his hands to quickly sign something at Anne.  
“Well then get to it,” she said putting her hands on her hips. “Louis, come on, I’ll show you around the studio.”  
Louis stood and stared walking, he looked over his shoulder and saw a slightly disappointed Harry waving him goodbye, “It was nice meeting you, I’ll see you around,” Louis blurred out before exiting the room. 

There was an almost sinking feeling in Louis’ chest as he followed Anne around the studio. Although Louis was eager to be part of a production, he felt almost sad that now he had to commit to something, he was sort of getting used to auditioning each day and working as a cashier at a supermarket.  
But Louis put on a brave face and a smile as Anne showed him around, informing him of all sorts of things. “the shoot will be 4 to 5 months, most of it will be here at the studio, but we do have some location shoots, nothing far out of London, though,” the woman explained. “You’ll receive a call sheet about a week prior, most days are simply 8 to 5 work days, but sometimes we have night shoots or half days.”  
Louis nodded and smiled when Anne looked over her shoulder.  
They walked in a room that was obviously a photo studio, “this is the place where we’ll be shooting photos for promos and the like.” Harry’s mom pointed at one of the women in the corner, “that’s Dani, she’ll be taking pictures right now, they are going to be tweeten out to let people know who is involved.”  
Dani walked over and shook louis’ hand, “You must be Louis, I’m Dani, I’ll be taking pictures, you can either see me around set or find me here.” He said with a cheerful voice.  
“Nice to meet you!” Louis tried to mimic her brightness.  
The woman beamed at him, she was probably mid-twenties, long brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail, blue eyes and a radiant smile were the first things Louis noticed.  
“Let’s take some good photo’s, shall we?” she smiled and Louis followed her to the white background. 

Louis smiled his brightest smile and made a few poses before a tall guy entered and Dani turned to wave at him. Louis looked him over and he had the feeling that he’d seen the guy before. His quiff, his slight stubble, his brown eyes.  
“Liam!” Anne exclaimed, the coin dropped and so did Louis’ jaw.  
Liam Payne, star of many great movies, winner of multiple awards, singer and overall beautiful person that Louis had envied more than once.  
_Holy shit_  
Louis closed his mouth right before Liam looked over. He smiled at him and Asked Anne something as he pointed in his direction. Anne nodded and Laim walked over to him. Louis was not prepared for this. he didn’t even have time to think before Liam was standing before him holding out a hand.  
“Ello mate, I’m Liam, how are you doing?” he asked politely while shaking Louis’ hand.  
And Louis, honest as he was replied with, “I didn’t think I’d be meeting anyone I’ve been looking up to for a while today,” Louis laughed nervously. “I’m good though, thank you.”  
“Ahw thanks, that’s nice to hear,” Liam said as he casually patted Louis on the shoulder.  
Louis’ slight confusion turned to full blown confusion when Dani squeaked, “Boy’s get together, these pictures don’t make themselves.”  
So, Louis turned to the other boy, “Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you doing here?” he raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh, did no one tell you? I’m playing the son of the producer who gets you the record deal eventually.” Liam shrugged as if it was nothing, but Louis was so stunned he just stared at Liam until the flashing lights of the camera snapped him out of his thoughts.  
Then Liam and Louis posed and smiled and generally had a good time for half an hour. After that they had to write down their social media names and then they were free to go. Louis followed Liam out of the door after shaking everyone’s hand one last time. 

“Do you live near the studio?” Liam asked when they were walking down the hall.  
“Not really, it’s a one-and-a-half-hour travel if all the trains and busses go according to schedule.” Louis explained, still not quite sure if he wasn’t imagining Liam.  
Liam nodded and looked at him. Louis was suddenly aware that his brown fringe was a mess and his cheeks were heated from all the excitement. “You don’t have a car?” the younger boy asked.  
“Nah, can’t afford it. I usually travel by train.” Louis shrugged it off.  
“I can drive you if you want.” Liam suggested.  
Louis wasn’t sure if he would survive a car ride with this guy, “Oh thanks, but I don’t want to be any trouble, I don’t mind taking the train.” He replied softly.  
“It’s no trouble at all, I’m not occupied and I like driving,” Liam smiled, and really, you have no heart if you can say no to that smile.  
“Alright,” Louis gave in and shot Liam a smile back. 

They walked through the office like space and Louis looked at Harry’s desk, feeling slightly disappointed when he didn’t see him there.  
Just before they exited the area, Louis heard footsteps hurrying to them and a hand grabbed his wrist. He made a high pitched noise and turned around and saw a feverously blushing Harry.  
The wide smile returned to Louis’ face when he saw the brunet and he forgot that Liam even existed.  
Harry opened his hand and layed a note in it, he closed it and his green eyes met Louis’ blue once. The boy folded Louis’ fingers over the piece of paper and let go of his hand.  
Liam cleared his throat and Louis looked at him. Then Liam stuck out his hand to Harry, the younger boy flinched a bit as if physical contact scared him, which was weird thinking that he had just touched Louis. Liam gave him an encouraging smile, “I’m Liam,” he told the boy, who looked terrified again, this time Louis knew why and he came to his rescue, “This is Harry, he doesn’t speak.” He said.  
Harry shot him a thankful gaze and nodded at Liam.  
“Good to meet you Harry,” Liam smiled and Harry returned it. 

Louis wanted to stay, he really did, but he saw Liam, looking slightly impatient. So, he waved goodbye to Harry and left, clutching the piece of paper Harry gave to him in his left fist. 

Louis decided that Liam was an amazing person, he really was. During the car ride home they talked about a lot of things. Liam was nice and a good listener.  
Liam asked about Harry, “How do you know Harry?”  
“I’ve met him when Anne left me alone for a bit, he’s an intern.” Louis replied.  
“Why doesn’t he speak?”  
“Dunno,” the older boy a said truthfully.  
“He seems to like you though,” Liam smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Louis met his gaze, “How do you know? We’ve only met today,” he asked.  
“Oh, just the way he looks at you, the way he handed you a note, that was quite adorable.” Liam was still smirking. Louis was still holding the note. “What was on the note anyway?”  
“I haven’t looked at it yet.” Louis opened his hand and looked down.  
“You should read it, don’t leave the dude hanging, man!” Liam exclaimed.  
“I will once I get home,” which was only five minutes form there. 

Louis thanked Liam before he got out of the car, “Any time, mate!” Liam replied.  
He drove off once the older boy had opened the door.  
“Hello?” Louis called out. No replie, that meant his flatmate wasn’t home yet.  
He fell down on the couch and looked at the note, opening it and reading.  
_I hope I’m not coming on too strong, but I liked talking to you today, we must do it more often. ~H_ followed by a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!


	3. Just Friends?

Louis was nothing more than eager to text Harry. He grasped his phone from where he had chucked it on the couch and quickly typed in the number. He typed a simple 'Hey' then he realised that Harry would have no idea who he was so he added, 'it's Louis.'  
After two heart-breaking minutes of no response, Harry finally replied. 

'I figured, I didn’t give my number to anyone else today ;)' 

Louis laughed to himself, 'really? I thought you'd be handing it out to everyone... :P' 

Louis eagerly stared at his screen waiting for a reply. 'You got me there!' The boy sent and Louis could perfectly picture his smile. Then before he could say something else he got another text 

'Besides, my mom gave me all your info to put in the computer, so I may or may not have already put you in my contacts.'  
Louis was amazed by how forward Harry was then, but chuckled non the less. 

That was the exact moment a key turned in the lock of the front door. Louis almost jumped off the couch and pretended to tidy some things on the coffee table.  
A lanky raven boy with glasses and a very stuffed messenger bag around his shoulder entered the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Louis,  
Louis offered him a smile, “Hey Zayn,” he mumbled placing some magazines in a neat pile on the table. The cover of the magazine on top was a gorgeous picture of Liam and Louis kept himself from smiling down on it.  
“Alright, what’s up? You never clean the flat,” Zayn said as he dropped his bag in the corner.  
“What? yes I do, why else would we have such a tidy apartment?” Louis exclaimed, he looked around the living room, which was alright, an L-shaped couch, a chair, a cupboard in the corner, a TV with the necessary consoles underneath. It was a fully furnished flat, a nice one that is. It was Zayn’s father’s apartment, he bought it to rent it out, but eventually decided Louis and Zayn could move in.  
“Because, unlike you, I do actually clean frequently.” Zayn continued, as his eyes followed Louis’ movements.  
“I have a bad habit of forgetting, you know that,” Louis mumbled, turning to walk to the kitchen, “Tea?”  
“Yes, thanks,” Zayn followed him, “Tell me, though.”  
“Well,” Louis started leaning against the kitchen counter, “I auditioned today.” The water was starting to boil behind them and was very kindly disturbing the silence.  
“Yeah?” Zayn sat down at the table and pulled his phone out, crossing one leg over the other, “how’d go?”  
Louis grinned, “I got the job, Lead role,” he locked eyes with Zayn.  
“Oi, mate. That’s awesome!” Zayn jumped to give Louis a hug, “I’m proud of you man!” he yelped as he embraced Louis.  
Louis beamed at his friend, suddenly his phone buzzed.  
“I have loads of questions for you, but I’ll let you answer that.” Zayn walked back to his chair and started looking over the mail that had come in, leaving Louis to react to his text. The boy remembered that he had been ignoring Harry’s text for a while. He pulled his phone out of his pocked and saw that he had 3 missed messages. 

'So, when will production start?' Harry at 17:37

'Cause if it's still in the time that I'm doing my internship, we can have lunch together. :)' Harry at 17:43.

'Louis?' Harry at 17:56

The boy started to type eagerly, ‘Sorry, my flatmate came home and I made him tea.’ He smiled as he followed with, ‘We can have lunch anytime though. On or off set. ;p’  
He looked up and met Zayn’s questioning gaze. “A friend,” Louis replied quickly.  
“A friend?” Zayn said sceptically. “You haven’t smiled that way since… hell since Noah.”  
Louis turned to look at the ground, He hadn’t thought about Noah in a few days, which was process for him, but now reality came crashing back. Noah… the sweet blond boy that was his first boyfriend. The boy that he had given his everything. The boy that had left him before he could tell him that he loved him. Louis swallowed.  
It was painful thinking about Noah.  
“I’m sorry, Louis,” Zayn pouted at him. “I know it’s still hard.”  
Louis sighed and looked up with a smile, “Yeah, well, I met some people today, they were great,” he changed the subject.  
“That’s great, are you working with them?” Zayn asked as he pushed his glasses further on his nose.  
The water was done boiling and Louis prepared their tea while speaking, “technically yeah, but one of them is an editor or something so I don’t really know if I will be seeing him on set much.” He handed the cup to Zayn, “but the other one is an actor, he drove me home actually.”  
Zayn smiled brightly, “Look at you making friends!” he exclaimed waving a hand in the air.  
“Hey! I’m usually very good at making friends, I just don’t keep any of them.” Louis protested, “Except you, Z, but you are my long-term mate.”  
Zayn scoffed, “Until you find someone better that is,” he joked.  
“Impossible! Who doesn’t want you around, you clean, you’re smart, you have great hair!” Louis half-jumped through the kitchen. 

Both of their phones buzzed, they looked at each other fora brief moment and then both turned to look at their phones.  
It was the tweet announcing Louis as the main character, with a photo of him attached. The photo was great, the one were Louis had looked surprised on purpose.  
People where liking and retweeting the tweet faster than Louis’ eyes could see and he began to reconsider if the production was actually as small as he had hoped.  
“Mate, this is mental!” Zayn said, “Look at your followers count!” Zayn looked at Louis with wide eyes.  
Louis’ phone was still steadily buzzing, he arched an eyebrow at Zayn, then looked at his followers count and nearly fell over, “What happened to the 98 followers I had?”  
“You are on the road to fame, mate!” Zayn said. They looked at each other and a smile broke out on Zayn’s face. The younger boys phone buzzed again.  
Zayn’s eyes widened once again, “Louis?”  
“Yeah?” he rushed over to his friend, to look at his phone.  
“You didn’t tell me the actor you met was Liam friggin’ Payne!” he shouted, jumping from his chair excitedly. He showed Louis the tweet that Liam had sent out, there was a photo of them laughing and the caption said, ‘Just met the wonderful @Louis_tomlinson, I’m so excited to work with him!’  
Louis’s jaw dropped, Liam had actually tweeted about him. The same Liam that Louis had been adoring for god knows how long. The same Liam who drove him home, he reminded himself.  
The same Liam that was actually a pretty great, pretty normal human being.  
“Yeah, that’s definitely mental.” Louis agreed.  
His phone buzzed more consistently this time. He looked, running a hand through his hair. His twitter feed was overflowing with new messages and his phone seemed to be exploding with notifications. 

 

Louis had decided to go do something else, without his phone, he still had to figure the whole notifications settings out on twitter and he wasn’t very motivated to do so while he was interrupted with a message every few seconds. Everyone was trying to contact him, friends, family, people from high school that he hadn’t seen in a while, ex-girlfriends. Louis just called his mom, and made a mental note of going through the other messages as soon as he could take it.  
“Darling!” his mom picked up after the first ring.  
“Hey mom, how are you?” he asked, once he fell on the couch, laying on his stomach with the side of his face pressed in a pillow.  
“I’m alright, how are you, love?” she asked in her usual clam voice. Louis’ mom had always been the one to bring him back down to earth when everything was going crazy around him.  
“I got a role,” Louis tried to sound casually, like it was the everyday topic.  
His mom however, was overjoyed, “I’m so proud of you! I’m sure they will love you darling!” he exclaimed. Louis loved his mom more than anything, she understood him and was always so supportive.  
“Thanks mom,” he smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a moment. He was absorbed in the quiet for a second when he heard his mother speak.  
“Louis?”  
“Yeah?” he turned his attention back to his mother, “sorry I was… contemplating.”  
His mother took a breath, “contemplating? Is everything okay?” she asked. Her tone more careful than Louis liked.  
He blinked, “Yeah, I’m just tired, it’s been a busy day. Lots of new things, lots of new people,” he mumbled.  
“Did you make some friends at least?” the woman asked.  
Louis was quiet for a second as he thought of Harry. “I think so.”  
“Good,” she chose not to press the matter, knowing that it could be hard for Louis to make friends that last. “just know that I’ll still be your mother, who loves you endlessly, even when you’re famous.”  
Louis’ mouth curled up, “I love you too, mom. I’m glad you’re good.”  
“I’ll tell your sisters you said hi,” his mom noted.  
“Thanks,” Louis hummed, “When will I see you again?” he asked softly.  
“Next weekend I’m free, but you can come visit anytime, you’re always welcome here, you know that,” she replied.  
“Alright, I’ll stop by this or next week.”  
“That’s fine, take care of yourself darling, keep your head above the water,” his mother advised.  
“I will, love you.” Louis sat up as he waited for the response.  
“Love you more darling,” if she would have been there she would’ve ran a hand through his hair attempting fix his messy fringe, so Louis did it himself.  
“Bye, mom,” Louis kept the phone where it was, not wanting to hang up.  
“Bye, Lou.” His mom was the one to hang up and Louis was grateful that he didn’t have to tell het everything about the movie, that she didn’t want to know every single detail there was to know.  
She was the best, by far. And he loved her. 

The hype on twitter calmed down after an hour when Louis was making dinner. He was making soup, because he didn’t feel like making something that required effort.  
Zayn was at the desk in the corner of the tiny kitchen, typing away on his laptop as he was humming along to the music that softly filled the kitchen.  
The older boy placed the pot and the plates on the table and called Zayn over to eat.  
They talked a little about Zayn’s study and about Louis’ new role. They did the dishes together afterwards and Zayn retrieved to his bedroom to get into his pyjamas. 

Louis’ Phone made a sound and he was almost going to throw the device across the room, he noticed just in time it was a text from Harry. 

‘My mom said the twitter thing went very well, you must have lots of new followers now! :)’ 

‘Yeah, it’s a little crazy, I had 98 followers this morning, now I have like 5000…’ Louis replied quickly, he couldn’t help his smile and he was to tired to hide it when Zayn came back into the room.  
“Your ‘just friends’ friend?” he asked with a smirk as he sat down in the corner of the couch.  
“Yeah,” Louis admitted, “He’s great.”  
“You should introduce me to him sometimes.” Zayn laughed as he saw the dozy look in Louis’ face.  
“I will, don’t worry about it,” Louis yawned.  
Zayn shook his head and turned on the telly.

‘Louis?’ Harry texted him. 

‘Yeah?’ Louis was curious. 

‘Don’t change because of all of this, okay?’ the boy sent him. 

‘I won’t. ^-^’ Louis replied. 

‘Good. :)’

Louis watched the telly for a few minutes when he started to doze off. He called it a day and fell in his bed after stripping himself of his clothes. He curled up under his duvet.

‘Goodnight, Louis.’ Harry texted. 

‘Sweet dreams, Harry.’ Louis replied and placed his phone on his nightstand after putting it on silence. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, which is a good way to end a day, he thought. 

 

He woke up next morning when Zayn was jumping on top of him, urging him to get his ass out of bed, Louis was confused, it was his off day and it was nine in the morning, he didn’t want to get up.  
He groaned, “Get off me, Z!” he turned and pulled the covers over his head.  
Zayn tugged his arm, “Loueee There is someone at the door for you!”  
“Tell them they can come back later, I’m asleep.” Louis mumbled as he was trying his best to get away from Zayn.  
“Oh, no Mate! I think you want to get up for this one.” He grinned and stopped his tugging.  
Louis breathed, but Zayn never woke him unless it was important. So he dragged himself out of bed, throwing on a tank top and sweatpants before making his way to the door behind an eager Zayn. 

Louis blinked and suddenly felt self-conscious as he stared at the man leaning against the door frame, “Good morning, Louis.”  
“Liam? Hello!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know What you think!!


	4. Something crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let word correct Zayn to Zane and I only noticed after uploding so sorry if you see zane instead of zayn.

Louis was subconsciously crossing his arms as to hide what he was wearing. Why was Liam at his door? And why so early?  
“I was in the neighbourhood and I thought maybe we could go grab some breakfast,” he smiled and for a second Louis was sure he was still asleep.  
Zayn nudged him when the reply didn’t come, “Uhm, Yeah, Yeah. I’d love to,” he smiled and Zayn chuckled.  
“Great!” Liam exclaimed and raised an eyebrow when his eyes trailed down.  
“Not in this though, I need to take a shower first.” Louis mumbled and Looked at Zayn, suggesting that he’d come up with some brilliant plan to keep Liam company.  
Zayn rolled his eyes at him, “You can come hang out in the living room while Louis gets dressed,” he said, shrugging and walked back into the house.  
Liam nodded and patted Louis’ shoulder when he passed him. Louis closed the front door and sighed, turning to get clothes. 

It took him at least fifteen minutes to pick an outfit, he was convinced that he would look terrible in all of them. Eventually he gave up and went with black skinny jeans and a white shirt.  
He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. Going back into the living room he found Liam and Zayn playing Mario cart on the Wii U. he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, trying to look casual. His hair tossed about and a blush on his cheeks from the shower.  
Zayn looked up and smiled while shaking his head sceptically. Liam startled when Louis said his name.  
“I didn’t see you!” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Louis bit his lip, feeling a bit awkward. “I’m ready.”  
“Good, let’s go!” Liam jumped of the couch.  
Zayn waved as they exited the living room, “Have fun!”  
Louis grinned at him, “Don’t wait up!” he joked, receiving a weird look from Liam. 

Once the car doors where closed Liam turned to Louis, “I wasn’t planning on keeping you late, but…” he grinned.  
Louis blushed, “Well, it’s more of a joke,” he smiled, “A thing Zayn and I have been doing since we moved in together.”  
Liam nodded and started the engine, “So what do you recommend? Any good places around?”  
“There is one five minutes from here, they have amazing croissants,” the older boy replied.  
“Alright,” Liam followed Louis’s directions and before he knew it they were inside a lovely little café, sitting at a table for two, looking through a menu.  
“Why where you in the neighbourhood at an ungodly hour like 9 am?” Louis asked.  
“A friend of mine lives near you, he needed assistance with something stupid and when we were done I had nothing to do and I didn’t want to drive all the way back to my house,” he made the last part sound extremely dramatic.  
Louis chuckled, “Your house is like twenty minutes from here, that isn’t _that_ far.”  
Liam smiled politely as a waiter handed him the card with breakfast options. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes from the brunet in front of him.  
“Enough for it to be an excuse to come see you,” Liam said without looking up from the card. 

After Liam had quickly skimmed through the menu he looked up and met Louis’s gaze, who turned his eyes away and blushed.  
“I’ll have the scrambled eggs, what about you?” Liam asked softly.

Louis shook his head and looked over the menu, he didn’t like scrambled eggs so it would be foolish to order the same as Liam. But he wasn’t a quick reader and his panic increased when he couldn’t decide quickly enough.

Liam was a real lifesaver and chuckled as he said, “Take your time,” his brown eyes sparkled and Louis knew he’d been caught.

Louis took another two minutes to pick out something to eat, he decided on toast with cheese and a croissant. When there was a silence after the waiter had taken their order, Louis was thinking about telling Zayn how horrible he was at ‘first dates’ when he realised he was thinking of this as a date, even though Liam hadn’t said it was.  
“Everything alright?” his voice was careful, Louis didn’t like careful voices, he heard enough of them when Noah…  
“Yeah, just thinking about the film,” Louis mumbled and waved it off 

The younger boy Laughed. “are you excited? Your film debut,” he leaned a bit forward, never losing eye contact with Louis.  
“Yeah, I’m a bit nervous, never really done films.” The boy explained. “If that even makes sense to you. You’ve been acting your whole life.”  
Liam Laughed, “Mate, you should have seen the audition for my first big movie, I was so nervous I threw up right after.”  
The waiter brought their breakfast right when an awkward silence settled between them. They both thanked him before he walked away.

Liam opened his mouth after picking up his fork, but he didn’t get a chance to talk because Louis’ phone interrupted.  
Louis looked at the caller ID and wanted to turn the call down when he saw it was Zayn, but Liam stopped him, “You should answer that,” a soft smile played along his lips.  
Louis answered with a short “Yes?”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I just read to funniest joke in history!” Zayn screamed into the microphone.  
“Zayn, this isn’t the appropriate time,” Louis tried, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Is Liam still there, if he is you need to put your phone on speaker!” Zayn ordered, with excitement in his voice.  
“Z, Please, I’m in a café, I can’t put you on speaker for a joke…” Louis looked at Liam who was curiously looking back.  
“Please Louuuuu, it’s really funny and it’ll only take a minute,” Louis could almost hear him pout. He didn’t like it when his mate pouted, he always wanted him to smile.  
“Fine,” the boy put his phone on speaker and laid it down, “go ahead.”

“Hey Zayn,” Liam said.  
“Hello Liam, I read a really funny joke that you both need to hear,” Zayn said.  
“Shoot,” Liam chuckled.  
“Okay, it was raining cats and dogs last night, I stepped into a poodle.” Zayn was quited and waited for the response

Liam laughed out Loud, a wonderful, Loud laugh that was, but Louis could only roll his eyes. “Thank you, Z,…” he mumbled sceptically.  
“You are no fun Louis, Liam do you wanna move in with me?” Zayn said after Liam’s laughter had died down.  
“Maybe I’d consider it if you told me more jokes,” Liam grinned and took a bite of his eggs.  
Zayn squeaked, “Alright here’s the plan, you get rid of Louis and I learn jokes for the rest of the year.” He suggested.  
“Deal!” the brunet glanced up at Louis.  
Louis narrowed his eyes, “Plotting against me then?” he took a bite of his croissant with a bitter expression.  
“No, no, you can just go hang out with the boy you met yesterday, What was his name again?” Liam said as he took a sip of his orange juice.  
Zayn was as always quick to tease, “Yeah Louis, what was his name?”  
Louis snatched the phone from the table, “Bye Zayn,” he spoke before quickly hanging up.  
His cheeks heat up when he thought of Harry, the lovely boy who had been a calm in the middle of a storm, a safe haven within all the madness. And Louis had not texted him even though Harry had left him two messages.  
Louis took a breath and tucked his phone away, telling himself that it would be fine if he responded later.  
He smiled when he locked eyes with Liam, but it was a hesitant smile. Liam didn’t notice however, he just ate his eggs and said things like “this is really good,” every minute. 

When Liam was done eating he leaned closer to Louis, “So, Tell me a bit about yourself.”  
Louis turned to look around a bit without a reason, “Well there really isn’t much interesting about me,” he mumbled, fumbling with a napkin.  
“There must be something, things you like, family, anything,” Liam’s kind smile was back, encouraging him to talk.  
“I come from a big family, but it’s a good one. I have a lot of sisters and my mum is great, she’s always there for me,” a smile appeared on Louis’s face as he thought about his family, the girls were full of surprises and his mom was honestly the best.  
“Besides that there is nothing to tell really, I finished college and I always wanted to be an actor, so here we are.”  
Liam nodded, “It’s nice to hear about people chasing their dreams,” he smiled warmly.  
“I kinda grew up in the life really, my mum actually had me play a baby on a TV show when I was about 6 months,” Liam laughed it off but it made Louis wonder if Liam had ever known a life besides one in the public eye? It made him feel for the boy.  
“Do you ever wish you weren’t famous?” Louis asked.  
“I sometimes wish I didn’t have to grow up famous, learn what real life is, you know. sometimes I don’t know basic things anyone knows because I always got what I needed and never had to work for anything…” Liam trailed off and looked away.  
When he focused on his empty plate he turned his head back up, “how about we go do something fun and impulsive?” his eyes sparkled with something Louis knew meant trouble.  
He held his breath for a second, he didn’t hesitate with answering, “Yes.” 

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Louis asked as he clung to the railing behind him. They were standing more than 200 meters above the Theems on the edge of the tower bridge. Wind blowing through their hair as they looked over London. It was a stunning sight for sure, but did Louis mention he was afraid of heights?  
“Because I always wanted to do this! We can see everything from here!” Liam yelled excitedly as he threw his hands in the air.  
Louis build up the courage to let one hand fall to his side. He breathed deeply. Liam pulled out his phone and Louis waved and smiled as the younger boy took a quick video for snapchat.  
“How did you even get us up here?” Louis frowned. He was ready to go down, the harness was beginning to push uncomfortably in his tights and his hands hurt from clinging to the ledge. No, heights were definitely not Louis’ thing.  
“I promised to meet someone’s daughter, the joy of being famous,” Liam explaind as he closed his eyes and let the wind blow past his ears. He looked over when L ou didn’t reply. Taking in Louis’ posture and shooting him a slightly concerned smile. “Loosen up a bit, Mate. This is a once in a live time thing!” Louis smiled but looked down and took a frantic breath.  
“nothing can happen, we’re secured and all.” Liam was right, the pull of the ropes attaching them to the bridge was suddenly more apparent and Louis took a breath. Liam smiled beautifully when he let go of his other hand.  
Louis stared at Liam as he seemed distracted by the wonderful view. He waswatching him smile, his brown eyes twinkling and his body relaxed.  
The brunet looked back and Louis blushed. “What?” Liam asked.  
“Nothing,” Louis smiled. “It’s just... you look nice,” he said and looked away.  
Liam laughed softly, “Why thank you.”  
Louis rolled his shoulders a bit back and took a breath. Suddenly a feeling of calm washed over him as he listened to the sounds of London and breathed the cold air.

Minutes later they were safely taken down the ledge and wrapped in aluminium blankets to warm them up. They took of the harnesses and were taken down were they were giving some tea.  
“That was great,” Louis mumbled as he ran a hand through his wind blown hair.  
“Yeah?” they locked eyes.  
“mmm thanks,” the boy smiled.  
“Liam?” Louis started.  
At that moment a young girl came in, she started crying the moment she saw Liam. Liam was great with her, he was kind and he listened. The girl took a picture with him and they talked for a bit before her father came to get her.  
Louis and Liam stood up and were ready to leave when another man stopped them. “gentleman, there might be an issue.” He said.  
Louis and Liam looked at each other, both their faces painted in confusion.  
“Several girls has surrounded the building, we think they know you are here.” He pointed his words at Liam.  
Liam sighed, “Shit I sent that snapchat,” he shook his head and looked apologetically at Louis.  
Louis shrugged, “Do you not have a backdoor or something?” he asked.  
“We do, but once you are out of the building you are not our responsibility anymore, maybe you should call a security guard just in case.” He man suggested as he crossed his arms.  
Liam turned to the older boy, “Can you run?”  
“Excuse me?” 

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of a door taking a deep breath.  
“We’ll run to the car.” Liam said detirmend.  
“What if we don’t make it, or if they have the car surrounded,” Louis sensed some holes in Liam’s plan.  
“We’ll make it, I’m sure.” Liam smiled and placed his hand on the doorknob.  
Louis smiled nervously at him. 

The second they stepped outside and closed the door a girl screamed.  
“On second thought, maybe not,” Liam mumbled as he watched the girl wave and run. “Try to get to the metro station, if you lose me keep going, I’ll call you when I’m home.” He nodded at Louis.  
Louis opened his mouth ready to argue, but Liam started running before he was capable of speaking. So Louis followed, as he heard hundreds of girls screaming behind them.  
Louis thought of the best station to run to and realised they had passed one on the way out of the bridge. “London bridge station!” Louis shouted.  
“Copy!” Liam replied.  
When they had to take a turn right a hoard of girls suddenly came and blocked their path. They were driven into a side street, away from the metro station. Louis was breathing heavily as he pushed himself to the boundaries. How could Liam be this fit?  
they ran into a small alley when the screaming had mostly ceased, gasping for air Louis leaned against the brick wall. He wiped his forehead and looked up to the sky and forrowed his brow  
“You okay?” Liam asked as he patted Louis on the back.  
“It’s just…” he said softly, a drop of rain fell onto his face and he jumped in surprise. At the same time the screaming seemed to get Louisder and closer by.  
“Either we get soaked or we have to start moving,” Liam said as he held a hand out. Louis grabbed it and pulled himself up. The rair was not too bad and if they ran they could make it to the metro without getting too wet. 

Before they turned the corner the rain started pouring, they looked at each other and shook their heads.  
“Let’s go, before we drown,” Liam yelled and took a turn.  
Louis quickly followed, the water was draining through every piece of clothing he had and the metro station, not to mention his house, was still quite a bit away.  
Half way through st. Thomas street the rain stopped, the umbrellas were tucked away and the people started walking to their destination again. Louis was looking at a particularly beautiful girl when he smacked into someone. The person he’d ran in to caught him when he threatened to fall and pulled him upright.  
Louis looked up and saw a pair of green eyes and a furrowed brow.  
“Harry?”  
Liam had stopped too and was curious, yet impatiently watching them.  
“I mean, I’m sorry…” Louis shook his head and realised that Harry’s fingers were still wrapped around his upper arm.  
Louis was a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen and coming to an abrupt halt. He was still soaking and dripping water all over Harry’s shoes.  
The younger boy opened his mouth and closed it again, he blinked and released Louis’s arm. He looked at Louis and then turned to Liam.  
“Long story,” Louis let out a laugh.  
Harry pulled out his phone and started tying. Liam was impatiently tapping his feet.  
“What are you doing here?” the robotic voice from Harry’s phone asked.  
“I was about to ask you the same,” Louis replied. 

Behind them was a Loud scream that made Louis turn around faster than he ever had.  
“Their he is!” a girl screamed and Liam sighed.  
Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ wrist and tugged, gesturing to one of the houses down the road.  
“Louis? Would you hurry?” Liam asked, ready to run.  
Louis looked at Liam, Harry started typing furiously.  
“My house is over there.” Harry pointed to a house nearby and pulled Louis in the right direction.  
Liam nodded and they ran towards Harry’s house. 

Louis bend over in the hallway as Harry closed the door behind Liam.  
Harry lead them into the kitchen and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“If you want I could put your clothes in the dryer.” The phone spoke.  
Liam nodded and pulled his jacket off, “That’d be great, thank you.”  
Harry let both boys to a room upstairs and handed them some dry clothes.  
He blushed furiously as Liam started undressing, he waved and left the room.  
Louis turned around before he took of his clothes and hopped into the dry ones Harry had given him.  
A sweater and a pair of jeans, both too big for him, probably Harry’s. the clothes smelled like soap and a hint of coffee and chocolate. Even though Louis was drowning in the shirt he felt quite comfortable.  
Louis looked over to the younger boy and saw him dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt. He smiled when he caught Louis looking.  
They went back downstairs and Harry handed them both a cup of hot tea.  
Sounds came from the living room and Louis recognised the wrestling theme. Liam pointed at the door, “Is that the wrestling match?” he asked Harry.  
The boy nodded.  
“Do you mind if I go watch?”  
Harry shook his head and smiled shyly.  
Liam sat down on the couch, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, as long as it’s constructive.


End file.
